wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Seeker
Main article: Player Events Soul Seeker Server: Bareaux Bareaux (EU server) Event type: Exploration (hide and seek) Story Adventurer! We seek your help! A lost soul has been detected from the Ministry. Due to the magic drain, our experts are having difficulty locating the soul. Please, aid us in our rescue mission to recover the soul from the afterlife, before we lose what little connection we have. Be warned brave adventurer, you must sacrifice your body temporarily in order to find the soul. Whilst in this form, you are marked as prey for the walkers that lurk in this realm, who will not waste a second to draw you towards a permanent death. '' The first brave adventurer to recover the lost soul will be rewarded with class stones to further their power and mastery. '' '' Overview The host hides in a random dungeon and channel in soul form. Participants are tasked with finding the host in soul form. The first player to find him wins the event. Using the Global Chat Ring (Global of normal ring), the host will exclude one incorrect dungeon every 5 minutes (As well as stating the time left) until only all locations have been excluded. After 30 minutes, the correct channel is announced. The event ends after 1 hour and Pinta is declared lost by the ministry with the prize being added to the next round. Rules 1. Host cannot hide in following areas: - Final battle - Porkul only areas - Adult only areas 2. Host must be hiding in soul form 3. Host cannot reveal location to anyone and can only provide the required clues at the set times listed in overview (every 5 minutes must exclude 1 incorrect dungeon. After 30 minutes must announce correct channel). 4. Must set status to "away" or "offline" 5. Must not be on a blacklist 6. Must deny all party invitations (auto deny setting is suggested) 7. Underground Dragoon Ruins is banned from the event (due to no teleport from town) 8. The latest dungeon is banned from the event to keep the event accessible. 9. The player must find the Soul of the Host, not the corpse, in order to win. 10. Host must wear the comment: "Soul Seeker" '''Participant warning:' 1. Leave all valuables in your cloak room or on your alt characters to prevent them from being looted 2. Keep all revival assist items with you to prevent permadeath 3. You enter the event at your own risk of permadeath Prize The prize varies with each event and is a mixture of the following items: *x amount of Classless Stones *x amount of Class Stones (The Winner is given the choice of what class stones they want) *1 x Weapon Forge Stone Level 3 *1 x Armor Forge Stone level 3 The prize is made up by the host and players donating items. History Following the success of Assassins vs Guardians, a new idea was suggested by players on Global Chat Ring. Being interested in hosting an event like this, Aika Lakuza posted the concept in a idea generation and development thread on the game forums in order to get feedback and critique. A trailer was put together to tease the event on the forums and the first event took place shortly after. With each event, the prize became bigger eventually including lv3 forge stones. A pre event is also held 10 mins before each event begins in Twilight Alley. The results of each event are posted in the event thread on the forums with a screenshot showing the winner next to the host in soul form. Originally, the event started out with a 2 hour time limit but was compressed into an hour to make it easier to fit with Assassins vs Guardians on the same day. After Event 5, Soul Seeker was placed on hold due to what Aika Lakuza saw as a low participant count. This was primarily due to the lack of low-mid level players on Global Chat Ring, to whom the prize appeals to. The event is planned to return when theres an increase of low-mid level players on the chat. Event dates and results are posted in the same thread on the forums: Soul Seeker event thread Hall Of Fame Winners Leaderboard Special Achievements Category:Player_Events